Once Upon A Time, There Was The Blood
by Butterfliiy
Summary: OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Je n'agis que par simple cupidité. J'ai tué, menti, volé, convoité. Pourtant, je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Il suffira d'une fois. Une fois où je trouverais plus fort que moi. Plus d'une goutte de sang coulera ...


**Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest**

**Cas**: _Once Upon A Time, There Was The Blood_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Butterfliiy_

**Suspects**: _Edward / Bella (OH MON DIEU que c'est original xD)_

_  
_**Responsabilité** _: Stephenie Meyer n'est en aucun cas responsable de ma folie psychopathe et complètement sadique. Juste d'avoir créé des personnages totalement incontrolables qui ne donnent qu'une seule envie : les torturer. Donc, aucune raison valable pour me faire interner ! =D_

_  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

.

.

.

_**Once Upon A Time, There Was The Blood**_

_ "Il n'y a aucun vice qui nuise tant à la félicité des hommes que celui de l'envie_"

_René Descartes_

_**18 février**_

.

J'avançais à pas lents sur le sol lustré du tribunal. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la grande porte de bois massif qui me séparait de la salle d'audience. Chaque centimètre parcouru me rapprochait peu à peu de ma perte. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils m'avaient eu.

J'étais encadré par deux flics en uniforme qui me serraient tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire que leur vie en dépendait. Ils ne me lâcheraient pour rien au monde. Si je parvenais à m'enfuir, c'est bien plus que leur job qu'ils perdraient.

Les flashs crépitaient autour de moi. Des micros se bousculaient près de mes lèvres, quémandant un mot, une phrase qui serait décrypté devant des millions de téléspectateurs le soir même au journal télévisé. J'étais l'évènement de ce mois de février. Il ne fallait surtout pas me louper, au risque de faire moins d'audience que la chaîne concurrente. Le résultat ? Mon nom se répercutait comme un écho le long de ce couloir de marbre. Mais je ne répondais pas.

Je restais fier. Quatre jours d'emprisonnement en vue de ce procès ne m'empêchaient de garder la tête haute, un léger sourire arrogant, une démarche nonchalante. Tout était dans le style. Même si à l'intérieur, une légère angoisse se propageait au fur et à mesure que la porte se rapprochait. Ridicule.

Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti dans ma tête. A l'instar d'un homme qui vit ses derniers moments, j'avais l'impression que ce passage devant le juge signait bel et bien la fin de mon existence pour le moins … chaotique.

Le garde poussa la porte sur mon passage, dévoilant une salle d'audience pleine à craquer. Des centaines de curieux étaient venus assister à l'évènement médiatique de l'année. Certains étaient là pour le show, d'autres parce que j'avais vraiment été impliqué dans leur vie. Que ce soit pour vol ou pour meurtre. A ce moment là, je fus heureux d'avoir été le seul capturé. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il y ait d'autres personnes à qui je tenais véritablement impliquées dans cette histoire …

Une caméra était postée dans un coin. Mon procès allait être retransmis en direct à la télévision. On immortalisait mon dernier moment de liberté. Un léger sentiment de puissance s'empara de moi.

Sentiment qui s'évanouit aussitôt que le flic me menotta à la barre. Et voilà. Nous y sommes. Je savais qu'_ils _suivraient l'évènement avec attention, derrière leur écran. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ici. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Dans un élan de spontanéité, j'adressais un signe de main à la caméra. Enfin, j'essayais. Les menottes m'empêchaient d'agir comme bon me semblait. J'eus l'air tellement ridicule que je me mis à rire de moi-même. Le flic m'adressa un regard noir. Je me raclais la gorge rapidement et tentais de contenir ma joie passagère.

Le juge pénétra dans la pièce avec panache. J'imaginais qu'il s'inspirait des acteurs de cinéma pour faire une entrée pareille. Superflue. Inutile. Je n'étais qu'un homme comme un autre. Me rappeler sa supériorité n'était pas indispensable. Pourtant, j'éprouvais de la rancune. Car je savais qu'elle était là. Je la voyais même. Assise sur un banc, fixant le plafond, souriant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait pu être à mes côtés. Qu'elle devrait être à mes côtés. Elle et son putain d'amant. Sa tête se tourna légèrement vers moi.

Je vrillais mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité, du remords. Mais elle continuait de me servir ce petit sourire supérieur. J'aurais eu un flingue à portée de main que je lui aurais volontiers décoché une balle. Aussi attirante fut-elle.

Le juge commença le procès. Débita la liste interminable de crimes pour lesquels j'étais inculpé. Même si je n'avais été coincé pour aucun d'entre eux. Sauf le dernier dont je n'étais même pas sûr d'être entièrement coupable. Je n'avais pas d'avocat. Aucune vraie pointure du métier n'aurait pu défendre comme il se devait mon dossier indéfendable et un commis d'office ne m'intéressait pas. Alors, j'assurerais cette fonction par moi-même. En sachant très bien que l'on ne me laisserait pas parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre … Je serais dehors avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à me dire que j'allais être bouclé pour perpèt'.

- Mr Cullen s'est rendu coupable des meurtres d'Anaïs Millestroff, de Brian Millestroff ainsi que de leurs enfants …

Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Avaient presque réussi à me faire louper le vol du siècle. Alors une balle par-ci, une balle par-là et mes ennuis s'étaient vite retrouvés à l'état de cadavre.

- … des vols s'estimant au total à plus de 15 milliards de dollars …

Eh ! Je suis peut-être fort mais on ne peut pas m'attribuer tout le mérite. Le pactole avait été soigneusement divisé entre les trois frères Cullen. La gloire devait subir le même traitement.

- … ainsi que dernièrement, le meurtre de Jacob Black, devant les yeux de son épouse, Madame Isabella Black et de Alec Volturi, leur ami de longue date.

_Madame Black _ s'agita, mal à l'aise, sur le banc où elle était assise. Oui, Madame préfère que l'on l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille. Mais, devant la loi, Isabella Swan est mariée. Ou du moins, l'étais jusqu'il y a quatre jours. Si elle savait à quel point je lui en voulais. Si elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si je parvenais à m'enfuir. Aussi belle fut-elle.

C'est sa putain de beauté qui m'avait conduit ici. Et aussi le fait que j'avais toujours adoré les meurtres à l'arme blanche. Plus particulièrement avec des objets _tranchants_. Sans oublier que j'adorais les grands châteaux d'époque. Leur côté lugubre et poussiéreux donnait une ambiance inimitable à une soirée d'Halloween autour de la cheminée … ou à une scène de meurtre.

Deux iris couleur chocolat se posèrent à nouveau sur moi. Le juge écoutait le procureur débiter son discours appuyé d'innombrables victimes. Moi, je faisais abstraction de tout cela pour ne suivre que le chocolat. Je me perdis dans leur abîme, incapable de m'en échapper.

Finalement, Bella Swan m'avait peut-être été bénéfique. Au moins maintenant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux possesseurs de vieilleries, quelles qu'elles soient.

* * *

_**14 février **_

.

- Vous comprendrez bien, Mr Masen, qu'il m'est très difficile de me séparer du manoir de ma grand-mère. Mon mari et moi-même y avons vécu notre mariage et énormément d'autres évènements de notre vie. Nous y avons donc beaucoup de souvenir et les léguer à un étranger … Evidemment, si vous consentez à augmenter votre offre, je pourrais faire un effort et réussir à vous donner les clés mais sinon …

Le dit-mari debout à côté de moi hocha la tête avec conviction, approuvant les dires de sa femme.

- Je le conçois parfaitement, Mme Black. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, pourrai-je le visiter une dernière fois ? Je veux être sûr de mon choix.

Les deux époux se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil sceptique. Quoi, ça se voyait tant que ça que je voulais piquer le chandelier en or sur le rebord de la cheminée ? Bon sang, j'ai pas fait tatouer sur mon front que j'étais cambrioleur !

- Si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, je peux peut-être repasser plus tard … proposai-je.

N'importe quoi… Il était évident que je voulais rentrer maintenant. Histoire de piquer quelques babioles d'époque. Pas que j'avais réellement besoin d'argent. C'était juste une passade… Comme une manifestation de kleptomanie. Peut-être étais-je kleptomane d'ailleurs …

La femme se redressa tout à coup à mes paroles, peu désireuse de me laisser partir comme ça.

- Non, non, Mr Masen. On va vous le refaire visiter, si vous le souhaiter…

- C'est juste que c'est la Saint Valentin ce soir vous comprenez, ajouta son mari, un peu bougon.

- Aucune importance, contra sa femme s'attirant les foudres de ce dernier. Si vous voulez bien me suivre …

Elle s'avança de l'immense porte en bois sculptée, glissa la clé à l'intérieur de la vieille serrure et ouvrit, faisant grincer des gonds qui auraient mérité un peu d'huile de coude. Nous faisant déboucher sur un grand hall surplombé par un escalier en bois massif. Taillé d'une seule pièce. Magnifique. Le lieu transpirait un luxe toutefois éteint, faute d'entretien. Je jetais de légers coups d'œil à ma gauche et à ma droite pour vérifier que tout ce que je convoitais était toujours présent. Parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à détourner leur attention et à sortir un prétexte pour m'en aller avec leurs biens les plus précieux.

Je recommençais pour la énième fois le tour du propriétaire. La cuisine d'époque, la bibliothèque qui menaçait de s'écrouler un jour ou l'autre, la salle à manger au parquet branlant. Si j'avais été réalisateur d'un quelconque film d'horreur employant un Dracula desséché, j'aurais choisi sans hésiter ce manoir pour y établir sa demeure. Mais personne ne m'avait confié de scénario sans profondeur ni intérêt quelconque et je n'avais pas d'acteur auquel accrocher une fausse paire de crocs en plastique sous la main. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé essayer …

Les deux propriétaires me précédèrent à l'étage, me laissant le soin d'admirer la vue plongeante que l'on avait depuis la rambarde du premier étage. Cette bâtisse était une perle d'architecture. Si j'avais gagné au loto, fondé une famille, eut quatre enfants galopants, j'aurais pu réellement devenir propriétaire des lieux. Je me voyais déjà, revenir le soir du travail, ma mallette pleine à craquer de dossier en tout genre à traiter, ma femme (qui ressemblait un peu trop à mon goût à la propriétaire) qui aurait préparé un gigot qui embaumerait dans toute la maison, les enfants qui viendraient me serrer dans leurs bras une fois sortis du bain …

_Merde, Cullen, t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes rêves complètement stupides? T'as Interpol au cul, j'te rappelle. Tu crois qu'ils te laisseraient pouponner dans ton coin alors que ta tête est placardée aux tableaux de liège de tous les commissariats du monde ?_

Je soupirais un grand coup en me redressant. Toutes les belles images que j'avais fait apparaitre dans ma tête s'estompèrent d'un seul coup, me laissant seul avec mes propres démons.

- Mr Masen ? demanda Black, voyant que je ne suivais pas.

- J'arrive.

Je les suivis à l'intérieur du petit salon, en proie avec mes pensées. Tout ici n'était qu'une énième couverture de plus. De ma famille à mon propre nom. Des années de crimes avaient forcément des répercussions plutôt regrettables sur une vie. Voilà comment Edward Cullen, étudiant de 25 ans aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux émeraude était devenu Anthony Masen, professeur d'histoire passé la trentaine aux cheveux bruns ternes et aux yeux de la même couleur. Plus de cinq longues années à devoir changer d'identité. Aujourd'hui ce serait celle-ci. Demain je m'appellerais Pierre, Paul ou Jacques, quelle importance … Un jour, on paie ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Je reportais mon attention sur le petit salon. La cheminée en pierre était le point culminant de la pièce. De longues flammes léchaient avec ardeur les parois noircies par les cendres, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Tout le sol était couvert de tapis moelleux aux motifs compliqués et symétriques. Deux grands fauteuils de cuir était disposés face à l'âtre. L'homme s'était d'ailleurs assis dans l'un deux et consultait son Blackberry. Sa femme me démontrait par A plus B que ce salon était à la fois accueillant, chaleureux et confortable. Je n'avais aucun mal à la croire. Puis l'homme se manifesta :

- Je crains de devoir passer quelques coups de fil … Pour le boulot. Continuez sans moi, j'en ai pour quelques instants et je ne bouge pas d'ici.

La femme acquiesça et m'emmena de l'autre côté du palier, dans le bureau. Nous passâmes devant une commode sculptée sur laquelle trônait une coupe à fruits en argent massif. Il me la fallait. Plus que tout au monde. Je regardais discrètement la femme dans le bureau qui me montrait certaines possessions de sa grand-mère. Bien. Maintenant, le prétexte.

Je me mis à fouiller machinalement mes poches. De plus en plus vite, tâtonnant chaque recoin pour lui montrer que je cherchais bien quelque chose.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose Mr Masen ? demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

- Je crois que j'ai laissé tomber mes clés de voiture sur le palier. Je vais voir si je les trouve, je reviens dans un instant.

Je tournais les talons, sentant son regard sur mon dos. Il fallait qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Là. Maintenant. Sinon, tout mon plan tomberait à l'eau. Ce qu'elle fit, docilement. J'aurais presque pu l'épouser cette fille. Presque.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'aucun des deux Black ne m'épiait en cachette, je sortis le sac en toile que j'avais glissé dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson et me saisit avec mille précautions de la coupe. Je fermais le sac à l'aide des cordons et le glissais sous mon manteau. Heureusement qu'il était large. Derrière moi, j'entendis un tiroir se refermer. Très fier de moi, je me laissais aller en me mettant à sourire comme un parfait idiot. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Mon sourire s'estompa soudainement quand j'entendis trois pas sur le sol prêt de moi. Je tournais la tête en direction du bureau. Et je sentis quelque chose de froid, comme du métal se poser sur mon front.

Mon souffle se fit plus court, tout à coup. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le sol, remontant peu à peu le long du corps de mon assaillante. Des talons aiguilles mettant en valeur des jambes fines et musclées, une jupe noire lui tombant à hauteur de genoux, un bustier blanc légèrement décolleté agrémenté d'un flot, laissant deviner une poitrine assez généreuse, les bras recouverts d'une veste en denim clair. Des longues boucles soyeuses lui tombaient sur les épaules, encadrant un visage fin. Ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose pale s'ouvraient et se fermaient à intervalles réguliers, montrant qu'elle était essoufflée par la témérité de son acte, par la peur aussi peut-être. Ses yeux d'un chocolat liquide envoutant se partageaient entre appréhension et fierté. Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, elle me rappela quelqu'un. Sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

- A quoi vous jouez, Madame Black ? lâchai-je dans un petit rire nerveux tandis que mes yeux louchaient sur le canon de l'arme à feu.

- Repose tout de suite ce que t'as pris Cullen, menaça-t-elle en enfonçant encore plus fort l'arme sur mon front, au point de commencer à provoquer la douleur.

Cullen. Mon véritable nom de famille résonnait dans le silence autour de nous_. Comment savait-elle qui j'étais véritablement ? Peut-être tentait-elle sa chance en espérant capturer un des trois frères. La somme promise à celui qui en capturerait ne serait-ce qu'un était faramineuse. Qu'il soit mort ou vif._

Je déglutis péniblement. Puis tentais de sauver ma peau.

- Qu'est-ce que … Enfin voyons Madame … Vous devez faire erreur … Je ne suis pas …

- Une teinture et une paire de lentilles ne suffisent pas à changer un homme, Edward, coupa-t-elle sans retirer l'arme.

_Oh merde. Non seulement elle vient de foutre en l'air ma couverture, mais en plus elle sait parfaitement qui je suis. _Je glissais une de mes mains avec des gestes lents sous ma veste, attrapais le paquet et le laissais tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- N'essaie même pas de te défendre. Avance. Au moindre son, je te descends. C'est compris ?

- Parfaitement. Et je vais où ? la défiai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir énervé. Et chargea l'arme. Elle était si prêt de me tuer maintenant.

- Ne me cherche pas, Cullen. Dans le bureau. Et maintenant, tu la ferme, chuchota-t-elle en me poussant avec le flingue.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau à reculons, guidé par une psychopathe vachement sexy.

_T'as pas autre chose à penser maintenant, Cullen ? _

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, me faisant heurter une table en pierre posée contre le mur. Je retins un gémissement de douleur au contact de la surface dure contre mon dos. Nom d'un chien … Ca faisait mal.

Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte quand une voix grave s'éleva dans la maison.

- Bella ? Ton père nous invite à manger chez lui ce soir ? On y va ?

La dite Bella soupira et parla plus fort :

- Réponds-lui que c'est d'accord, Jacob. Et ne bouge pas du salon. J'ai quelque chose à montrer à notre … futur acheteur.

La porte claqua sur ces derniers mots. Elle était accolée contre le mur, tenant le pistolet devant elle, en direction de ma tête. Seule la flamme d'une bougie éclairait la pièce. La lueur qu'elle émettait faisait vaciller les ombres autour de nous. La cire coulait tout du long, laissant filer le temps avec elle. Le silence autour de nous était pesant. Ce fut elle la première qui le brisa.

- Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Ils promettent beaucoup à celui qui te capturera, tu sais. J'aurais pu te tuer dès le premier jour, annonça-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? plastronnais-je, en employant la deuxième personne, puisque apparemment, on se tutoyait.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers moi. Cette fois, l'arme était posée contre ma tempe. Nouvelle coulée de sueur.

- Je veux te faire payer, Cullen. Ca fait plus de cinq ans que je te cours après. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tout allait se résoudre en cinq minutes ? Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Alors, tu vas rester là bien sagement jusqu'à ce que je décide gracieusement de mettre fin à tes jours. Encore, je me trouve bien gentille. Si c'était mon frère qui t'avais trouvé, j'aurais pas donné cher de ton cadavre. Même pas sure qu'on aurait retrouvé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt entier.

- Je peux seulement savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle pitié ? ironisais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de faire glisser le canon le long de mon menton pour le placer sous ma mâchoire. Quand elle répondit, elle l'enfonça aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait dans ma chair. J'avais la respiration coupée.

- Renée Dwyer, tu te souviens je crois ?

Elle retira l'arme, me tourna le dos pour s'approcher de la bougie. Oui, évidemment que je me souvenais de Renée Dwyer. Elle était morte dans un accident de voiture. Involontaire à l'époque. Le début de ma descente aux enfers.

- C'était ma mère, chuchota-t-elle si prêt de la flamme qu'elle fut sur le point de s'éteindre.

C'est à ce moment là que je sus parfaitement qui était en face de moi. Une jeune étudiante en littérature étrangère que je croisais de temps en temps dans un couloir. Pas moche mais pas un top model non plus. Banale, se fondant dans la masse. Son père était le shérif de la bourgade pas très loin. Isabella Swan. Plus connue sous le nom de _Bella._

- Merde … Bella Swan … T'es devenue sacrément bandante depuis le temps ! rigolai-je pour tenter de cacher ma surprise.

Elle se retourna, folle de rage, et m'administra un énorme coup dans le nez avec le manche du pistolet. J'avais le nez complètement éclaté et il commença à saigner. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de moi à la vitesse de la lumière et j'eus du mal à retenir un gémissement.

- Toi t'es toujours aussi con, Edward Cullen. Prendre le nom de ton propre grand père pour te cacher, c'est vraiment pitoyable. N'importe qui aurait pu te chopper avant moi. Mais les gens sont tout aussi cons que toi.

Un nouveau coup dans le nez. Puis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Je repris la parole en tentant de ne pas me mettre à hurler sous la douleur.

- J'voulais pas tuer ta mère. J'avais bu, j'roulais trop vite … C'était un accident, rien qu'un accident, Bella …

- Je m'en fous Cullen. Je m'en fous royalement. Rien ne peut excuser ce que t'as fait. Merde, t'imagine seulement ce que ça fait d'être privé de sa mère à tous les instants de sa vie parce qu'un con était pas foutu de rouler correctement ? hurla-t-elle.

Les bruits que l'on entendait venir du petit salon depuis le début cessèrent tout à coup. Jacob Black avait du entendre les cris de son épouse. Pendant de longues minutes où nous nous dévisageâmes, aucun son ne se propagea dans le grand manoir. Puis enfin, Black reprit sa discussion où elle l'avait laissée. La tension, palpable jusque là, retomba d'un coup.

- T'es pas obligée de gueuler tu sais … D'ailleurs, pourquoi ton mari est mis à l'écart de tout cela ? T'as les jetons, c'est ça ?

- Pour réussir à parvenir jusqu'à toi, j'ai fait des choses dont toi-même tu aurais honte. Même s'il s'en doute un peu trop à mon goût, je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire.

- Toi, tuer ? Laisse-moi rire… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer jusqu'à quels extrêmes j'ai été poussé ces dernières années, lançai-je en avançant vers elle.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, entrainant le pistolet avec lui. J'étais désormais libre d'agir à ma guise. Je pris une de ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts, la humant avec légèreté. Je penchais ma tête jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurrai :

- Imagine toi cinq minutes … Le pare-brise avait totalement explosé. Les bouts de verre s'étaient fichés dans le corps mou de ta mère, laissant quitter de son corps des litres et des litres d'hémoglobine. Sa blouse en était devenue rouge écarlate tant le sang ruisselait le long de son corps. Sa tempe reposait contre le volant. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute substance. Ils ne reflétaient que la folie provoquée par la douleur. Son corps était secoué de spasmes si violents qu'elle rebondissait sur le siège, se cognant à chaque fois plus fort le crâne contre le plastique dur. Ses spasmes se firent de plus en plus rapprochés avant de s'arrêter complètement. Quand enfin, elle retomba pour la dernière fois, son corps se fit plus mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent totalement, fixés sur le néant. Le sang qui recouvrait ses mains, se mêlait à ses cheveux, coulait dans sa bouche cessa tout mouvement, ne laissant plus que les traces écarlates sur un corps mort. Tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent a été pire que cela. Alors non, ce que tu as pu faire ne me fais _pas_ honte, Isabella.

Je me reculais de quelques pas pour juger sa réaction. J'étais presque certain d'avoir vu les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Puis elle releva la tête, s'avança vers moi et posa le pistolet sur ma tempe, sans violence excessive, comme avant. Et d'un ton las, elle chuchota :

- Je vais te tuer Edward Cullen.

La panique me gagna tout à coup. Elle avait beaucoup plus calme que les minutes précédentes. Sa décision était prise et je le confirmais quand je vis son doigt se poser délicatement sur la gâchette. Alors, à tâtons, aussi vite que je pus, je me mis à parcourir la table derrière moi à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de défense. Je sentais la pression sur ce petit bout de métal auquel tenait ma vie se faire de plus en plus forte. Par miracle, mes mains se posèrent sur un coupe-papier assez ancien, dont le manche était incrusté de rubis. Je l'attrapais aussi vite que je pouvais et l'appuyais contre l'artère de la jeune femme.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement au contact de la lame froide contre son cou.

- Lâche cette gâchette tout de suite, Bella, menaçai-je. Ne joue pas avec ça.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Pour l'inciter à se bouger un peu, j'appuyai la lame plus fort, pénétrant la chair. Une seule et unique goutte de sang s'en échappa et ruissela le long du manche du couteau. Le pistolet tomba sur le sol et un gémissement retentit dans la pièce. A ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme que je ne connaissais pas, armé.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il dévisagea la fille, détailla la pièce autour de lui. Avant de me scruter, moi. Il eut une grimace et tendit son arme vers moi. Bon sang, mais ils les choppaient où, tous leurs flingues ? Ils avaient des liens avec la mafia ou quoi ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Cullen ou je tire.

J'avais échappé à la mort de justesse une fois. Pas la peine de tenter le diable à nouveau. Je lâchais donc le coupe-papier qui rejoignit le pistolet de Bella sur le sol et la laissais tomber. Elle s'affala sur le sol sans grâce, complètement désarticulée. Moi je m'accoudais à la table derrière moi, ne lâchant sous aucun prétexte le nouvel arrivant des yeux. Bella se mit à reculer à toute vitesse sur le sol en direction de l'homme. La curiosité se fit plus forte que tout quand elle se releva et s'accrocha au bras du mec dans un geste tendre.

- Bordel, mais vous êtes qui vous ?

- Alec Volturi. Son amant. Et votre futur assassin. On avait rendez-vous pour fêter la Saint-Valentin ce soir et je suis passée la chercher. Apparemment, je viens de la sauver … Pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité ... Je voudrais juste connaître le nom du mec qui a le cran de me braquer ce truc sous le nez ! crachais-je, rageux.

Bella posa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son copain tandis qu'il chargeait l'arme dans ma direction. Bon … Je crois que l'heure de la petite prière est venue … Em', Jazz, je vous ai toujours aimés …

- Attends ! cria Bella.

Maman, Papa, j'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçus …

Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Alec grogna mais ne baissa pas l'arme pour autant. Elle répéta, plus doucement cette fois.

- Attend … On pourrait peut-être s'arranger.

- Et on peut savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire Bella ? Ce mec a tué ta mère, je te rappelle. Finissons-en.

Il posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Où en étais-je dans ma prière, moi ?

- Je sais parfaitement qui il est Alec, gronda-t-elle. Mais il pourrait peut-être régler notre petit problème avec Jacob…

L'arme se baissa aussitôt. Moi je soufflais un grand coup pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée. J'avais failli mourir deux fois en moins de dix minutes aujourd'hui. C'était un peu trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur.

- Tu crois ? C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas de refus …

Elle acquiesça dans un grand sourire et se tourna vers moi.

- T'es capable d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid ? Volontairement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Si sa demande me surprit légèrement, je ne le laissais pas paraitre.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Que tu tues son mari, répondit simplement Alec.

Là, je fus bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

- Il y a cinq minutes, vous me reprochiez d'avoir butté quelqu'un. Maintenant vous voulez que je tue ce mec ? Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête !

- C'est lui ou toi, contra-t-il en pointant à nouveau le canon dans ma direction.

- Jacob … a disons des soupçons très fondés sur notre relation. Sans compter qu'en tant qu'avocat, il peut avoir accès à des informations sur nous qui nous enverraient tout droit en prison ou sur une chaise électrique. Il est hors de question qu'il les découvre, expliqua Bella.

- Donc je vous sauve la peau en le tuant ? résumais-je.

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça pour vous ? rétorquai-je.

Pour toute réponse, le canon du pistolet s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je déglutis et hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

Bella vint m'attraper par la main et me conduisit hors du bureau. Je gardais le coupe-papier et le glissais dans la poche arrière de mon jean en prévention. Alec nous suivait de près. Dans le petit salon, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Nous patientâmes un long moment sur le seuil qu'il ait fini sa conversation téléphonique. Quand le silence parvint à nos oreilles, Alec glissa le pistolet dans ma main et chuchota :

- Quelque chose de lent… et douloureux. Ce mec m'a mis trop de bâtons dans les roues.

J'acquiesçai et pénétrai dans la pièce. Jacob me fixait ainsi que Bella derrière moi. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçu Alec. Et devint très pâle à la vue du pistolet dans ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que … Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux amants stoppèrent derrière moi. Je fis quelque pas en direction de Jacob.

- Savez-vous qui je suis, Monsieur Black ?

- Vous êtes … Anthony Masen, n'est-ce pas ? Professeur d'université ... qui ne me veut abso..lument aucun mal ... hésita-t-il.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, Monsieur Black. Recherché pour meurtres et vols à main armé. J'imagine que ce nom doit vous dire quelque chose.

- Vous … vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Vous mentez ! accusa-t-il.

Je soupirais et retirais mes deux lentilles de contact, dévoilant mes yeux verts.

- Pour les cheveux, c'est une teinture. Vous voyez bien que je ne mens pas.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement tandis qu'une grosse goutte de sueur dégoulinait le long de son front.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire… De toute façon, ça ne serait pas sincère.

J'attrapais le coupe-papier, lui entaillait les veines à vif puis me relevait. Il hurla de douleur, se tortillant sur le sol. Le sang coulait, tâchant la moquette sous lui.

Je me saisis du pistolet, tirai un premier coup de feu pas loin de ses pieds. Il eut un nouveau hurlement en entendant la balle s'incruster dans le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et dégoulinait de sueur. Un deuxième coup, un peu à gauche de sa tête. Je visais mal volontairement. Je voulais lui faire ressentir la folie de l'anticipation. La folie meurtrière s'était peu à peu emparée de moi et je savourais ces moments de surpuissance où je torturais avec démesure de simples innocents. Un nouveau coup de feu. Une nouvelle marque noire à droite cette fois. Il pleurait désormais. Hurlait à nous déchirer les tympans.

- Adieu, Jacob Black, conclus-je.

Et je tirais une dernière fois, avec précision pour frapper le centre de son front. Les hurlements cessèrent. Le sang avait giclé. Je me penchais pour poser l'arme à terre et effleurai son corps. Plus froid que le marbre. Mort, c'était officiel.

Je reculais et m'assis sur le sol pour admirer mon chef d'œuvre, comme un peintre admire le tableau qu'il a composé. Un sourire gagna mes lèvres. J'étais heureux. Bella passa à ma droite pour vérifier à son tour la mort de son mari et poussa un cri de joie en touchant le corps engourdi. Elle passa son doigt le long des coupures pour recueillir un peu de sang qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle se délectait apparemment de ce breuvage qui, selon les légendes, était réservé aux créatures surnaturelles. Puis elle se mit à rire. Un rire franc, joyeux, sonnant comme des cloches. Elle était belle à ce moment là. Pleine d'une volupté frisant l'hystérie. J'aurais pu l'épouser, oui. On serait devenus Bonnie et Clyde, on aurait semé la terreur dans tout le pays avant de mourir sous les balles, dans la souffrance mais ensemble, heureux.

Mais mes doux rêves s'envolèrent quand Alec la rejoignit, l'enlaça par derrière et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Sa belle se retourna, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce baiser d'abord plein de passion se fit plus insistant, plus langoureux. Il passa les mains sous le bustier de Bella, caressa sa poitrine que j'imaginais ferme et aux courbes parfaites. Elle émit un gémissement distinctif. Elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alec qui avait glissé sa main sous sa jupe.

Je vis un string de dentelle noire tomber sur le sol. Mon sexe se dressa tout à coup et je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, malgré l'ambigüité de la situation. Il souleva sa jupe, me dévoilant l'intimité de la jeune femme, luisante de désir pour son amant. Il titilla tout d'abord son clitoris avant d'enfoncer un, puis deux doigts dans sa fente. Elle poussa un cri de désir et se tortilla sous les caresses de son amant. Tandis qu'il doigtait consciencieusement son amante, elle-même descendit sa main sur son sexe et son pouce se mit à faire des cercles sur son clitoris pour rendre la caresse encore plus intense. A cette vue, Alec retira ses doigts, ouvrit son pantalon, descendit son caleçon et pénétra d'un geste brusque la jeune femme. Moi, je voyais son sexe entrer et sortir du vagin de Bella tandis que ses doigts massaient toujours le petit bout de chair.

Ce fut trop pour moi. J'ouvris la boucle de ma ceinture, défit le bouton de mon pantalon, descendit ma braguette et glissais ma main dans mon boxer. Je me procurais moi-même ce dont j'avais besoin puisqu'ils paraissaient bien trop occupés pour me faire partager leur plaisir. Je lâchais un gémissement quand je passais mon doigt sur le bout de ma verge dressée puis serrait ma main autour d'elle pour imprimer un mouvement de va et vient.

Bella stoppa toute action, tout cri à côté de moi quand elle entendit le bruit. Elle me regarda me satisfaire, pendant quelques minutes puis se sépara de son partenaire en faisant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle trempa son doigt dans le sang de son mari mort à côté d'elle, puis s'approcha de moi avec un sourire carnassier, en faisant tomber sa veste en jean sur le sol. Elle déboutonna les boutons du bas de ma chemise pour la soulever légèrement et dévoiler mon nombril, sans prêter attention à mon sexe dressé. Alec, plus loin, observait la scène avec attention.

Elle posa son doigt enduit de liquide vermillon sur mon ventre et décrivit un cercle régulier autour de ma petite cicatrice. Le dessin luisait d'un éclat menaçant à la lueur des flammes émises par la cheminée mais n'en était que plus excitant. Bella se pencha vers mon nombril et passa sa langue tout le long du tracé, nettoyant tout ce sang et n'en laissant pas une goutte.

Elle se releva une fois sa tâche accomplie, toute fière d'elle-même. Mon souffle était erratique et j'avais mal tellement j'avais envie d'elle.

- Alors, Edward, ça t'excite nos petits jeux ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle donna un grand coup de langue le long de ma virilité ce qui eut le don de me faire jurer très fort. Elle se releva d'un coup et m'ordonna de reculer vers la cheminée. Je m'exécutais sur le champ, heurtant ma tête contre la grille qui me séparait du feu.

Elle retira lentement son haut, le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge beaucoup plus vite, me dévoilant sa poitrine telle que je l'imaginais. Elle utilisa son sous-vêtement pour m'accrocher à la grille et m'empêcher ainsi de m'enfuir. Je prenais cela pour un simple jeu sexuel, rien qui ne pourrait poser problème par la suite. J'étais allongé sur le sol, sous son emprise. Irrécupérable.

Elle déboutonna entièrement ma chemise, retira mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, fit glisser mon pantalon puis mon boxer le long de mes jambes, me laissant nu à leurs regards. Plus loin, je voyais qu'Alec souriait. Il savait comme moi ce qui allait arriver.

Ma belle s'allongea sur mon torse, déposa quelques baisers fiévreux sur mes lèvres auxquels je n'eux ni le temps ni le loisir de répondre puis s'empala sur mon sexe. Nous criâmes tous les deux quand je buttais au fond de son intimité. Puis elle commença à aller et venir le long de ma verge, de plus en plus vite. Nos gémissements s'entremêlaient. J'aurais voulu lui caresser les tétons, j'étais incapable de le faire. Elle seule était maîtresse de la situation, et elle la dominait avec perfection.

J'entendis son amant se lever puis s'approcher de nous. Il se mit à genoux derrière Bella, déchira par derrière la jupe noire qu'elle avait conservé et entrepris de caresser ses fesses. Je sentis le plaisir de ma belle augmenter car ses mouvements se firent encore plus pressés. Puis, la main d'Alec glissa le long de sa cuisse, pour remonter à l'endroit où nous étions joints Bella et moi et se mit à caresser le clitoris de la jeune femme. Ce fut ce qui la fit exploser. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi et elle hurla son plaisir. Son orgasme provoqua le mien également et je me déversais tout au fond d'elle, dans un râle.

Alec recula dans un coin de la pièce pour se finir lui-même et Bella et moi restions enlacés un moment, incapables de reprendre notre souffle. Finalement, au bout d'une période qui me parut trop courte, elle se releva, me laissant seul à terre. Elle retourna auprès du corps de son défunt mari, se délecta à nouveau du sang (avait-elle une quelconque addiction pour ce liquide vital ?) avant d'aller embrasser une dernière fois Alec. Une fois leur baiser fini, ils s'activèrent tous les deux.

Tandis qu'Alec vidait des poches de Jacob tous les objets de valeurs, Bella nettoyait un peu la scène du crime. Elle récupéra toutes ses fringues, excepté ses chaussures et les jeta dans les flammes, derrière moi.

Elle se saisit alors de MES fringues, passa ma chemise, mon jean et mon boxer, avant de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Elle alla chercher le pistolet et le coupe-papier, les glissa contre elle. Alec se releva et tous les deux, jetèrent ma veste sur le corps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand je repris tout à coup mes esprits, dans l'urgence :

- Eh, vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser là ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps et ce fut Bella qui s'approcha de moi.

- J'allais t'oublier … Mais, oui tu restes là Cullen.

Elle me libéra de son soutien-gorge, qui finit également dans le feu. Je voulus me relever mais elle me repoussa immédiatement contre le sol.

- On avait un marché … sifflai-je.

- Un marché qui ne présageait à aucun moment de te laisser partir. Juste de te laisser la vie sauve. Alors tu vas rester là bien sagement en attendant que les flics débarquent et te coffrent. Je les appellerais dès que nous serons assez loin d'ici. Cette fois, c'est terminé Cullen. Tu ne pourras jamais plus tuer personne.

Je l'insultais, tentait de la frapper mais elle évitait chaque coup. Elle leva la main au dessus de moi, me jugea puis s'arrêta.

- Oui, décidément, je suis bien trop sympa avec toi. Je vais te recouvrir. Je pense pas que t'aimerais montrer tes bijoux de famille aux flics, je me trompe ? sourit-elle en louchant un peu trop longtemps sur mon sexe fièrement dressé à nouveau, malgré les évènements.

Elle se leva, saisit une couverture disposée sur un des fauteuils tout en m'empêchant toujours d'essayer le moindre mouvement qu'elle jeta sur mon corps rapidement. Puis, elle attrapa le chandelier en or qui m'avait attiré ici. Le véritable objet de mes désirs ... qui allait courir tout droit à ma perte.

- Bon, eh bien … Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, Edward …

Et d'un coup de main habile, elle abattit l'objet avec une force incroyable sur ma tête, m'assommant pour plusieurs heures.

* * *

.

Lorsque le marteau du juge tomba comme un couperet, je n'avais absolument rien suivi. Une seule certitude m'animait : dans quelques instants, on me ferait passer une chemise et un pantalon de toile oranges, on me collerait une étiquette avec un numéro dans le dos et je finirais dans une cellule à croupir comme un rat en attendant bien sagement la fin de mes jours.

Mes rêves inavouables que jamais je ne pourrais accomplir, mes fantasmes de père de famille ... J'aurais aimé m'assoir sur le lit de mon fils, lui compter mon histoire hors du commun, lavé de tout soupçon. Mais je n'avais pas de fils. Je n'étais pas innocent. Et ce soir, ce n'est pas un corps flamboyant ondulant au rythme de ma respiration, plus beau que jamais dans son extase qui me tiendrait compagnie. Ce soir, pas de gigot fumant aux petits oignons. Juste quelques barreaux de fer et le clapotis de l'eau qui coule inlassablement du tuyau qui fuit.

Qu'elle en soit certaine: ma sentence ne serait pas éternelle. Et là, je brandirais ce manche en argent incrusté de rubis faisant couler, pour la dernière fois de ma vie je l'espérais, je trancherais ce petit coup gracile gorgé de ce liquide à la valeur inestimable.

_Le sang._


End file.
